


【盾冬】史蒂夫，史蒂夫

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 你是他最顽固的记忆





	【盾冬】史蒂夫，史蒂夫

他不知道他是什么时候被搬进这里的，也不知道已经过去了多久。右手边的床头柜上立着老式的收音机，严重失真的人声从里面传出来，他很快放弃了从杂音中辨认单词，转头望向窗外，从那里几乎看不到建筑物，只有几只大雁偶尔划过窗边，而他甚至不确定那究竟是不是大雁。毕竟他所知道的长着翅膀的小动物只有麻雀和大雁了，而麻雀绝对不可能拥有如此巨大的翅膀。

这里很高，至少比大多数建筑物要高，他想，因此窗口绝不是一个理想的逃生口。

他将自己的大脑草草搜刮一遍，什么也没有得到，但他确定里面确实是藏着点什么的。

就好像跌进了空荡荡的山谷，他能听见野兽的咆哮，感受到脚下踩着的嶙峋怪石，却也仅限于此，他不知道此路通向何方，更不知道巨兽藏于何处。

而这里本应该是他最为熟悉的地方。

但他并不焦躁。自己的姓名，身份，所在地，一概不知，周边的环境也陌生得一塌糊涂，他本该焦躁的，但他没有，就好像这副身体早就习惯了这样的处境，就好像这才是他的正常状态。

正处于思考之中，门开了，他偏头望去，推门而入的是个高大的金发男人，他迈着小步子转过身去将门轻轻合上，唯恐发出一点噪音。

身材健硕的男人转过身来，试探地笑着：“嘿，巴基，感觉怎么样？”

巴基没有说话，只是瞪着面前这个金发男人，他身上薄薄的T恤包裹着厚实的肌肉，整个躯体都散发着磅礴的力量感，如果对上会是个难缠的对手。他感觉到了强烈的威胁感。

机械左臂开始缓缓张合，宛如兽类警告式地发出喉音。

然而对方像是没有感受到丝毫压迫感似的，从床下一把拉出板凳，将其拖到床头边，又把收音机推离一些好摆放自己的手中的水果篮，接着从床头柜旁拖出一个小小的垃圾桶，摆在椅子与床之间，坐下，双腿夹住垃圾桶，左手从果篮里摸出苹果，右手从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一把水果刀。一套动作行云流水，仿佛已经排练过了上百遍。

“我不认识你。”巴基笃定地说。金发男人此时正低着头，认真地削着苹果，角度正好够巴基欣赏他那头璀璨到刺眼的金发。

“但我却认识你。”他百忙之中朝巴基咧嘴笑了笑，又低下头去忙自己的活了。

“但你却认识我。”巴基毫无意义地重复着。他不在乎自己是谁，有谁认识自己，况且这个人只是叫了他的名字而已。

“巴基”，他想，他可以叫巴基，也可以叫提米，叫道格拉斯，区区一个代号又有什么意义呢？

“而现在，你可以认识我了。”金发男终于完成了手头工作，他抬起了头，笑容满面：“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，很高兴认识你。”

巴基盯着递到自己鼻子下的苹果，幽幽甜香从那里散发出来，他犹豫再三，最终还是接了过来。

“史蒂夫……”巴基一边啃着苹果一边含糊地念道：“史蒂夫…………”

他眨了眨眼，大脑中空缺的一块终于显露出来，好像抓住了纷缠纠结的线团中的一根线头。

“史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，我以前有个朋友，也叫这个名字。”

巴基的眼神柔和下来，循着那条线往记忆深处走去，却没有看到另一个史蒂夫的眼神，倏忽亮起却又猛然熄灭，犹如刚刚点燃却落入水坑的火柴，无数只皮鞋踩踏上去。

“他很矮，很瘦，病殃殃的。但他的金发很漂亮，像……像你的一样好看。”

“他……”巴基啃了半天苹果，却再也“他”不出一个字，记忆到这里戛然而止。

他赌气似的将苹果砸到了垃圾桶里，果核在桶底被砸得弹了一弹，发出沉闷而短暂的响声。

房间里又一次陷入了短暂的沉默。

史蒂夫盯着被啃得乱七八糟的苹果在桶底滚了一圈，氧化的果肉沾满了尘埃。

大部分都吃完了，史蒂夫满意地想。

“那他最后去哪了呢，你的朋友？”史蒂夫看着放空中的巴基，试探性地向前倾了倾身子，双手扶住床沿。

巴基愣了有一会才反应过来，他向上望了望，又偏过头去面向窗外：“谁知道呢，他那么小又那么多病，可能已经……”

“他死了吗？”

巴基像是被突然按了暂停键，他僵直了身体，铁臂再一次发出了一阵低吼，一时间谁也没有说话，不知过了多久铁臂的轰鸣声才终于停止，巴基缓缓回转过头来，表情又是一片空白。

收音机不知何时已经开始播放音乐了，失真的女声从小黑盒子里传出来，柔和的曲调配合着时隐时现的电波声，平添几分缱绻。

“Never thought that you would be, standing there so close to me”  
*从未想过我们能够如此亲近*

“也许吧，毕竟……也有可能是我杀了他？”巴基疑惑地歪了歪头：“我杀了很多人，有一些是我不想杀的，但我都不记得了。”

“如果可以的话我想我是希望一直保护他的，但……这不是我能做主的事情，我猜。”

史蒂夫一言不发地伸出手去捧住了巴基的脸颊，躲闪不及被捧了个正着的巴基条件反射地攥住了伸过来的小臂。

我应该捏碎他，巴基想。

但他不愿意这么做。他很少经历“不乐意”这种情绪，事实上连“情绪”这个词都已经让他感到陌生了，但现在又没有人命令他不可以产生情绪，因此巴基认为偶尔放过一两个人是可以被允许的。

“There is so much I feel that I should say”  
*我有如此多的柔情想要表达*

于是巴基放松了左手，任凭它轻轻搭在了史蒂夫的臂弯。

“你苹果怎么吃得满嘴都是。”片刻，史蒂夫才沙哑着嗓音说道，一只手仍旧贴在巴基的脸颊，另一只手去摸篮子中的餐巾纸，轻柔地擦去巴基嘴边的果汁。

两个人都没有说话，只是静静地注视着对方，情歌的哼唱便突出了起来。

“But words can wait until some other day”  
*待到他日再来用言语倾诉*

巴基只觉得被触碰到的地方又痒又麻，暖意和这痒意沿着神经蔓延开来，这种微妙而新鲜的感觉如同一片羽毛轻轻扫过心头，碧波荡起细密的涟漪。

他不受控制地略微蹭了蹭那只捧着自己的手。

史蒂夫仿佛得到了莫大的安慰，他的眉毛舒展开来，嘴巴咧出一个夸张的幅度，脸颊两侧的肌肉将眼睛拱成了两条缝，整张脸的表情简直可以用愚蠢来形容。

他大着胆子动了动大拇指，巴基的脸上长着些许胡茬，刺刺的，刮过史蒂夫的大拇指肚。巴基甚至连胡茬都是可爱的。  
"Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again"  
*吻我一次，吻我两次，再吻我一次*

这种亲昵的小动作让巴基感到有些不适应，他疑惑地看着面前这个据说也叫史蒂夫的男人，看着他逐渐靠近的脸庞，他那湛蓝的双眸在巴基的眼中一点点地放大，大到能清晰地观察到那其中逐渐扩大的瞳孔和向外扩散的浅白纹路，甚至还有那细微的绿色渐变。

"It's been a long long time"  
*我们已经分别太久了*

“咳咳，虽然这不是个好时机，但我得打扰一下你们。”

一阵敲门声打断了这场略显怪异的对视，史蒂夫如梦初醒般地放开了巴基，尴尬地干咳了几声，而巴基则警惕地抬起头瞪了过去，机械臂在一刹那做好了准备，自动校准的声音盖过了收音机中深情款款的吟唱，暧昧的气氛荡然无存。

站在门口的是一个女人，红色短发，利落干练的OL通勤三件套，就像她本人一样。娜塔莎抱臂靠在门框边，好整以暇地看着史蒂夫欲言又止地拍了拍床沿，成功吸引到注意力后却又组织不出适当的语言，直到对方困惑地皱起眉头时才勉强憋出了一句“好好休息”，落荒而逃。

“你知道神盾局不允许在看望危险病人的时候携带利器的吧，队长。”娜塔莎冲着史蒂夫晃了晃刚刚收缴的水果刀。

史蒂夫靠在娜塔莎对面的墙上，他不赞同地摇头道：“他什么都不记得了，现在的巴基只是个普通的病人。”

普通病人？

那个“普通病人”在五天前给了趁他睡觉偷偷研究自己手臂的托尼一拳，正中鼻梁，害得大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠至今都还把自己闷在钢铁头盔里；两天前差点把为他做身体检查的班纳博士给掐绿了，最后还是史蒂夫及时赶到，一人一针强效镇定剂，才使神盾局的医疗部门幸免于难。

娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“他只是失去记忆，没有失去本能，队长，只剩下本能的人是最危险的。”

平时最为通情达理的美国队长在事关挚友时却极爱钻牛角尖。

“就算如此，巴基的本能也从来不是伤害。”

又来了。

史蒂夫刻意无视了娜塔莎浮夸的叹气声，继续自己的讲话：“他只伤害过两个人，班纳试图在抽血之前把他锁在床上，而托尼都快把他的手臂给拆了，

“我知道这听起来挺奇怪的，但巴基只是想保护自己而已。”见娜塔莎还是那副“反正我也没在听”的表情，史蒂夫又非常多余地加了一句：“他连我递给他的苹果都吃了！”

是啊是啊，你们还差点发展出了一段浪漫的不健康关系呢，我再晚点来你就要把自己的舌头塞到他的嘴里了。

娜塔莎又想叹气了。

史蒂夫总是希望所有人都能看见巴基好的一面，他坚信他值得一切最好的，即使他那青梅竹马的好友已经在七十年里把所有最烂的都经历了个遍。

但他不愿意相信哪怕只是一点的可能性，那个人可能早就不是巴基了，那个阳光快乐的小伙的魂魄在数十年的折磨里可能早就烟消云散了。娜塔莎知道自己说服不了这个倔强的老人，她也不打算说服他了，他接下来要承受的远比这个要沉重。

“他刚刚见到你的时候有做出什么反应吗？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，他迷茫地摇了摇头：“巴基只是盯着我看，没什么特别大的反应，怎么了？”

娜塔莎抬起了头，她直视史蒂夫的双眼，仿佛利刃穿过眼眸，直指心门：“神盾局是在河边将你们一起救起来的，按理说他的记忆应该从天空航母开始，他本该能认出你的，史蒂夫，至少是作为任务目标的你。”

“……”

史蒂夫感觉自己的大脑在拒绝分析刚刚得到的信息，刺骨的寒意从心底深处逐渐蔓延出来。他不想再听下去了，但娜塔莎的眼睛却将他死死地钉在了那里。

“巴恩斯的检查报告出来了，他的大脑机能严重受损，储存记忆的大部分区域都受到了难以修复的伤害，海马区基本上无法正常运转，

“不止是七十年前的往事，天空航母的任务，他可能连五分钟前的那颗苹果都记不住了。”

“但他刚刚还记起了七十年前的我，我曾经的名字，样貌……”史蒂夫强迫自己镇定下来：“我能看出来他的记忆正在慢慢恢复，他……”

“那是因为他的大脑皮层还没完全被毁，某些长期记忆被保存了下来，你是他最顽固的记忆，队长，也是他脑海里唯一还保有的碎片，但仅凭这些是远远不够的。”

“你知道九头蛇对他做了什么吗？”娜塔莎递给史蒂夫一份泛着霉味的文件夹，翻开后首先闯入视线的是一张被冰霜覆盖的脸，男人的双颊深深地凹陷下去，长发纠结成块，黏在脸庞两侧，右下角是巴恩斯中士温和柔软的微笑，双眼大而明亮，恍然还是个无所畏惧的少年。

“长期的电击，药物注射，低温冷藏，还有各种鬼知道的什么精神引导，他们只需要武器在使用期间运转正常。冬日战士不是用来进行长期作战的，他历年的任务时长最长也只有两个月，而最近几年的记录中他的任务时长只有三到四天，最长不超过一个星期。”

史蒂夫从来没有这么冷过，他捧着文件夹，好像背着一座冰山，狠狠地压在他的身上，一呼一吸都是尖利的冰棱。

娜塔莎不想再说下去了，但她还是张开了嘴巴，有些事是必须承受的，逃避真相只会增加痛苦。

“武器是会过期的，史蒂夫，违背指令救你上岸已经是巴恩斯的极限了。”

“……”

走廊寂静得可怕，史蒂夫的大脑在颤动，在不断地发出蜂鸣，他感到疲惫，身体的每一处感官齐齐发出尖叫，他机械地合上文件夹，木着脸朝对面艰难地点了点头。

史蒂夫看着自己缓缓转过身去，望着自己的手缓缓抚上房间的门把。

房间里像走廊一样的安静，但空气终于流动起来，收音机独自欢唱着。

“And now I see him nevermore, nevermore”  
*而如今我与他再无法相见，无法相见*

床上的男人偏着头，面向窗外，留给史蒂夫一个静止的侧脸。

“He never knocks upon my door, on my door”  
*他再也不会叩响我的门，我的门*

史蒂夫微微抬起水果篮，将文件夹塞了进去，床头的小椅子仍旧立在那里，他坐了下来。

“Oh, woe is me; he pinned a little note”  
*哦，悲哀如我；他留下一张小纸条*

苹果核躺在漆黑的垃圾桶底，果汁略微漏了出来，凝固成粘液，灰尘粘在上面。

“And these were all the words he wrote”  
*在上面他写道*

史蒂夫耐心地等着，直到巴基终于回转过头，他的表情像往常一样空白如纸。

“Oh, dig my grave both wide and deep, wide and deep”  
*哦，将我的坟墓挖得宽又深，宽又深*

史蒂夫试图继续之前的话题：“嘿，巴基，再跟我说说你的那个史蒂夫，他一直都是这么小吗？”

“Put tombstones at my head and feet, head and feet”  
*将墓碑压于我的首与足，首与足*

他看到巴基的眉头微微皱起，半晌又逐渐展开，他那灰绿的眸子燃起了火花。

史蒂夫的心沉了下去。

“And on my breast you may carve a turtledove”  
*请在我的胸口雕刻一只斑鸠*

他听见巴基的声音，沙哑低沉，却又有无尽的温柔。

“史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，我以前有个朋友，也叫这个名字。”

“To signify I died of love”  
*来铭记我为爱而亡*

沉下去，沉向无尽的海底。

 

他说他叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫•罗杰斯

在他说出自己名字的一瞬间，记忆中的一块废墟亮了起来。史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，那个瘦弱的男孩站在街边，不住地咳嗽，金发随着动作微微起伏，却是一片生机勃勃的灿烂。

老式卡车吞吐着浓重的黑烟驶过，记忆霎那间被雾气填满，等到散尽的那一刻，一切又恢复到初始，空荡荡的，什么也没有。

他喜欢那个咳嗽着的金发男孩，他想，只是记忆中仓促的一瞥，那种柔软的保护欲瞬间充斥了整个心脏，他一定是很重要的人。

他后来怎么样了？他们后来怎么样了？

他并不在意。

总不会是什么美丽结局。

 

美国队长是个在感情上极度克制的人，他的情绪波动永远都在一条线上微弱起伏，表达好恶的方式也单纯，界线分明。

他所说的每一句话几乎都有明确的方向性和清晰的逻辑性，就像出弦的弓箭，斩破疾风，入靶三分，再没有回头的时候。

简单来说，一位冷静平和的隐形刺头。

就在前些天，这位刺头先生一口气提交了危险病患出院申请书，危险病患暂时监护权申请书和外勤转内勤转岗申请书，被通通驳回后立刻提交了辞呈，最后他一手牵着某失忆前杀手，一手攥着被撕成两半的辞呈和三张被签字盖章通过了的申请书大步流星地走出了神盾局大门。

 

巴基曾一度黏在史蒂夫身边，狗皮膏药一样，扯都扯不下来。那个时候史蒂夫还是布鲁克林的小矮子，一个月至少得有三天躺在床上，应急的药物堆满床头，咳到来不及呼吸。巴基在那段日子里几乎是处处围着史蒂夫转，生怕他磕到碰到，明明只是两个穷小伙，其中一个却把另一个当成贵族少爷一样捧着，为此史蒂夫没少被那些游手好闲的流氓们嘲笑，巴基的身手在“史蒂夫保卫战”中也得到了很好的锻炼。

史蒂夫那个时候其实并不理解巴基的过度的保护欲，他三番五次地明示暗示想让巴基放松一点，每当这时，巴基就会忧心忡忡地摸摸史蒂夫蜡黄的脸蛋：“我可不能失去你呀，史蒂薇，你得活得好好的。”

后来史蒂夫确如巴基所言，活得好好的，越来越好，甚至活到了七十年后，巴基却是在苦难中挣扎到了现在，仍旧没能摆脱旧日阴影。

看着如今这个神色茫然，缩在沙发上发呆的巴基，史蒂夫感觉自己能够理解当时巴基的心情了。如今他们的角色仿佛掉了个个，巴基成了需要被看着的那个，而史蒂夫则成了患得患失的那个。

他走到巴基面前微微蹲下，伸手轻轻将挡在他眼前的长发别在耳后，那双灰绿的眼睛一下子瞪圆了，聚焦在了自己的身上，其中的专注让史蒂夫不由得为之战栗。

巴基在看着我，眼里只有我。

他等了那么多年，原来就是在等这么一双眼睛，穿越了七十多年的风雪冰霜，艰难苦楚，始终望向同一个方向。

“嘿，”史蒂夫眨了眨自己温热的眼睛：“还记得我的名字吗？”

巴基愣了一下，他的眼珠微微一转，瞪向挂在天花板的吊灯，乖乖地回想着面前这个人的名字。

史蒂夫发现他的嘴巴微微地撅了起来。这是巴基的习惯，每当他专注于思考时，他就会不自觉地撅起嘴唇，显得稚气而又单纯。

巴基曾经抱怨过这个习惯，他说这让他“看起来不像个男子汉”，史蒂夫则会回嘴说“会在意这种事情的人才不会是男子汉呢”。而这通常会招来对方狠狠地一瞪，这就是全部了。巴基很少对史蒂夫说重话，他怕那小身板承受不住，那是后来打仗的时候巴基喝醉了告诉他的，事实上那小身板能承受住的远比所有人想象得都要沉重，史蒂夫想。

史蒂夫没有告诉巴基的是，他实际上很喜欢他的小习惯，有种微妙的小性感，让史蒂夫心里痒痒的。

史蒂夫现在心里远不止是痒痒的，一种极大的欣慰感击中了心脏，在肋骨间回荡。

“史蒂……夫？史蒂夫！”巴基在良久的沉默后终于开了口，他的眼睛像是被吊灯点亮了，重新聚焦到了史蒂夫的身上，眼角的笑纹浅浅的：“我差点就忘记了。”

史蒂夫就这样呆呆地愣在了那里，他好像一下子失去了所有力气，散架似的整个人扑倒在巴基的身上，压得巴基歪了歪身子，毫无招架之力地摔倒在了沙发上。

压在身上的躯体开始轻轻地颤抖，巴基象征性地推了推，发现效果微乎其微。史蒂夫的重量让巴基几乎喘不过气来，然而这样极度紧密的挤压给了他厚重的安全感，让他情愿窒息。

相贴的胸膛传来坚定的心跳声，一下，两下，带动了另一具躯壳的震颤，好像失去意识的病人遭到电击一般，巴基感到自己内心深处有什么猛然苏醒了，细小的电流在血管中流窜，引得一阵悸动。

史蒂夫将头埋进巴基的脖颈，连说话都带着颤抖的喘息：“你就算不记得也没有关系，我以后会一直陪在你身边的，我保证……”

可是我记得你啊，巴基难过地想，我什么都不记得了，但我还是记得你啊。

他不知道自己为什么这么难过，只是“史蒂夫”这个名字萦绕在心头，轻飘飘的，好像一只蝴蝶扑腾着翅膀在胸腔中四处乱撞，找不到出路就只好往心底钻。

史蒂夫，史蒂夫。

巴基在心中默默地咀嚼着，双手抚上了对方宽厚的背。

不要离开我，让我记住你。

end


End file.
